Field of Invention
This invention relates to conducting surveys, more particularly to conducting multiple surveys simultaneously using one action.
Description of Prior Art
Customer surveys are important for all kinds of business. Surveys on social or political issues are also important for policy makers as well as the general public. For business, survey results may be used to monitor customer service, improve product quality, obtain early warnings, observe future trends, etc. Conventional surveys use a questionnaire that includes multiple questions. The questions are often long and not easy to comprehend, and they often occupy several pages. No matter whether a questionnaire is on paper or on a screen, most people just shy away from it because, it is considered burdensome and intrusive. In many cases, only the allure of a prize may make people participate in surveys.
When there are multiple surveys, it would be more efficient and timesaving if the surveys could be completed together in a way like doing a single survey. But since conventional surveys have complex questions and answers, it is impossible to address multiple surveys simultaneously. For instance, answers of conventional survey may include options “extremely satisfied”, “satisfied”, “neither satisfied nor unsatisfied”, “unsatisfied”, and “extremely unsatisfied”. Assume that there are two events to be surveyed. If they could be addressed simultaneously by one action, it would mean that the events have the same answer out of five options, which seems impractical. As a consequence, surveys have to be conducted one by one in a tedious and time-consuming process. The trouble grows bigger when there are more events.
Due to the reluctance and dislike towards surveys, various awarding schemes are created to incentivize survey participants. One of the often used schemes is to arrange a raffle where incentivizing prizes are drawn. But the odds of winning in a raffle are so slim most people would ignore it. On the other hand, if a prize is for every participant, its value is often low, as it costs a lot given the sheer quantity of prizes. Obviously, a prize of small value is not attractive either. Thus, current awarding methods are considered weak and ineffective.
Therefore, there exists a need for a survey system and method which provides easy and less intrusive surveys, addresses multiple events or surveys simultaneously, and arranges effective awarding schemes.
The word “event” as noun is referred broadly as something which physically or virtually happened, is happening, or may happen, and is suitable for conducting surveys. Examples include, but not limited to, shopping, dining, gaming, travelling, service, a class in school, a concert or ritual, political, cultural, religious or sport activities, political, cultural, religious issues and policies, or other personal or collective phenomena. The start of an event may be the beginning of an activity, or the appearance of a subject or issue. Other examples may include the beginning of a shopping activity, the announcement of a policy, the publication of a personal, organizational, or national plan, or the occurrence of any other phenomena. For some long-lasting issues such as attitude towards marriage, education, or politics, the event starting time may be long time ago. The end of event may mean a conclusion, closing, ending, withdrawal, or disappearance.